Borboletas, olhos e coisas de irmãos
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Presente surpresa para NANDINHA DA VINCI! Espero que gostem


Esse é um presente para minha queridíssima Nandinha Da Vinci! É assim mesmo, sem motivo, sem aviso, do nada. Do mesmo jeito que ela apareceu na minha vida... Ou será que fui eu quem apareceu na dela? Nanda, espero que goste!

Brooklyn pertence ao criador de Beyblade (que - pasmem! - não sou eu).

Alyssa pertence à Nandinha da Vinci.

**Borboletas, olhos e coisas de irmãos**

_**1. Borboletas**_

Duas crianças pequenas brincavam juntas. A garotinha de quatro anos, possuidora de belos cachos negros, e o garoto de seis, de cabeleira ruiva que cintilava sob o sol. Seus olhos eram idênticos, verde-mar.

Brooklyn, o garoto, sentou-se encostado no tronco de uma árvore, de onde observava sorrindo sua irmãzinha, Alyssa, correndo o mais rápido que conseguia e pulando o mais alto que podia a fim de pegar uma vistosa borboleta amarela, que chamava a atenção ao pousar sobre as flores brancas que os rodeavam. A borboleta deu uma pirueta no ar, esquivando-se dos ágeis dedos da menina e indo embora. Alyssa franziu o cenho em desagrado, e Brooklyn apenas riu da carranca da irmã.

- Ora, Brooklyn, não tem graça nenhuma. Eu nem queria machucar ela. Só queria vê-la mais de perto...

- Eu sei, Aly – disse, levantando-se e indo até ela – Mas a borboleta não. Ela ficou assustada com você correndo atrás dela. Ficou com medo que você a pegasse... Medo de nunca mais poder voar – quando ela acabou de explicar, a expressão irritada do rosto dela começando a dar lugar a uma cara de choro.

- Eu só queria vê-la por um instante. Só isso. Nunca desejaria que ela não pudesse mais voar.

- É claro que não. Você é a criatura mais doce do planeta, Aly. Em você toda não há um pingo de maldade! – exclamou ele passando a mão pelo topo da cabeça dela, afetuosamente. A pequena ignorou e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livres por seu rosto rosado. Brooklyn suspirou de leve e olhou para ela. Secou as lágrimas e puxou-a pela mão até a árvore, onde fez ela sentar-se a seu lado – Olha só – ela parou de soluçar quase imediatamente. Os olhos cristalinos inchados pelo choro brilhavam agora de curiosidade e interesse. Observou enquanto seu irmão apenas olhava para o nada serenamente, como se esperasse por uma coisa que não chegaria, e, mesmo assim, ele não estaria nem aí.

Foi assim, de repente, que a bela borboleta amarela voou graciosamente por entre as flores e pousou delicadamente no indicador que seu irmão oferecia a ela. Alyssa arregalou os olhos, em surpresa e admiração. Fitou o irmão mais velho com os olhos transbordando de respeito, depois os transferiu a borboleta. Voltou a levantar o olhar, que dessa vez vinha acompanhado de grande sorriso. A garota irradiava alegria pura. Ficaram os três em silêncio por alguns momentos, então a borboleta se rendeu a sua própria natureza e foi embora sem se demorar. Os irmãos acompanharam o brilho do pontinho amarelo no céu até ele estar tão alto que se confundia com a luz do sol.

Alyssa virou-se para o irmão sustentando o sorriso. Extravasou toda sua alegria num grito e por pura diversão jogou-se em cima de Brooklyn.

_**2. Olhos**_

Alyssa, aos seis anos, fitava seu irmão intrigada. Aos oito anos, Brooklyn era para ela um verdadeiro mistério. Não foram apenas uma ou duas vezes que o pegara fitando longamente seus olhos, o que não fazia o menor sentido, já que os dele eram iguais. Até mais bonitos, na opinião dela. A garota já tinha passado horas e horas em frente ao espelho tentando ver algo especial, o que tanto atraía a atenção dele. Nunca vira nada de extraordinário. Olhou seu irmão, e notou que ele observava seus olhos novamente. Baixou o olhar a fim de se ver na mesa de vidro. Nada. Era isso, pensou, e resolveu perguntar a ele no fim das contas.

- Brooklyn – chamou, timidamente. Ele sorriu para ela instantaneamente.

- Que foi?

- Meus olhos são feios?

- Claro que não, que pergunta! São lindos. Idênticos aos da mamãe.

- Então estão perto demais? Ou um é maior que o outro?

- Não, Alyssa! Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Alguém do colégio disse alguma besteira a você?

- Não, ninguém disse nada. É só que... – ela não sabia como continuar "É só que você não pára de olhar pra eles"? E se o irmão ficasse bravo ou magoado? – Nada não – desconversou, corando e abaixando a cabeça.

- Aly – ele começou, levantando a cabeça dela – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu posso te assegurar que seus olhos são lindos! Eu adoro eles.

- Sério? – perguntou, incrédula. Era por isso que olhava para ela?

- Claro – respondeu, e então sorriu. O sorriso ia tomando conta do rosto, e os olhos dele se fecharam em rendição. Um sorriso doce e gentil. O sorriso verdadeiro dele. Um sorriso que ela adorava.

- Por quê? Os seus são bem mais bonitos!

- Porque seu sorriso chega aos olhos e sua raiva também. Porque seus olhos são sinceros. Porque você dança com os olhos, Alyssa.

- Você acha?

- Eu mentiria para você? – não, claro que não mentiria. Nunca, e ela sabia disso.

_**3. Coisas de irmãos**_

A pequena garota de olhos claros e tristes ainda vestia o vestido preto que havia usado no enterro dos pais. Ela chorava desesperadamente. Não queria se separar de seu irmão. Não entendia por que tinham que se separar. Já tinha perdido os pais, não era o bastante?!

Ela ouviu passos e levantou a cabeça. Pallina, sua madrinha, saía de do escritório de seu pai acompanhada por aquele moço assustador de cabelos roxos. Disseram que ele tinha vindo da Rússia. Mas, para ela, pouco importava de onde ele estava vindo e para onde ele ia, a única coisa que importava era que ele ia levar Brooklyn com ele.

Sua madrinha e o homem pareciam acertar os últimos detalhes do acordo. Nesse momento, uma empregada veio com Brooklyn avisar que as malas dele já estavam prontas e no carro. O menino andou até a irmã e a abraçou. Aly sentiu que ele também chorava. Brooklyn e Alyssa, com respectivamente doze e dez anos, sentiam que tudo estava errado. Seus pais não deviam ter morrido, ela não deveria estar indo para a Itália, ele não deveria estar sendo levado para Deus sabe onde.

Pallina olhou os dois com pesar. Era melhor amiga da mãe das crianças. Doía-lhe muito ter que separá-los. Ela começava a arrepender-se. Boris notou. Puxou-a para que ela assinasse logo os papéis que lhe autorizariam sair do país com Brooklyn. O garoto, notando que ninguém lhes dava mais atenção, sussurrou à irmã:

- Não se preocupe... Tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver... Um dia, nós ficaremos juntos e seremos felizes como éramos quando mamãe e papai estavam vivos – disse, com convicção.

- Você tem mesmo certeza? – perguntou entre lágrimas.

- Claro que sim.

- E vai ser logo?

- Não sei, Aly... Pode ser que demore. Mas eu quero que você seja forte e feliz até lá, promete? – ela não respondeu. Enterrou o rosto em seu peito e soluçou mais profundamente.

- Já está na hora de irmos – Boris chamou Brooklyn já na porta. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Separou-se de Alyssa e seguiu-o até o carro. Pallina conduziu Alyssa pela mão até a porta, apenas para vez Brooklyn partir.

O motor do carro começou a funcionar, levando Brooklyn embora. Alyssa sentiu um aperto no coração tão forte que parecia que ele ia se partir em mil pedaços. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Livrou-se da mão da madrinha e começou a correr desesperadamente atrás do carro. Chorava, e as lágrimas atrapalhavam sua visão, mas não parava por nada. Uma pequena falha no asfalto a levou ao chão. Ela se levantou rápida e precariamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria alcançar o carro.

- EU PROMETO! – conseguiu gritar com todas as suas forças. Apesar de não ver mais o carro, tinha certeza absoluta de que Brooklyn a ouviu. Não dá pra explicar. São só coisas de irmãos.

_**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

É isso. Nanda, espero que você tenha gostado! Eu usei a Alyssa, espero que não se importe. Bom, deixem reviews!

_Lemmie_


End file.
